


De soleil et d'espoir

by BlackAngelis



Series: Or et Argent [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools | Cersei/Jaime Lannister-centric, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, happiness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: La nouvelle vie de Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion est faite de soleil et d'espoir.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Series: Or et Argent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917202
Kudos: 4





	De soleil et d'espoir

Chaque matin, lorsque les doux rayons du soleil viennent caresser son visage et qu'il ouvre les yeux, Tyrion a l'impression fugace que rien de ce qu'il vit n'est réel, qu'il est de retour dans ce cauchemar d'or et de sang où il n'est qu'un lion perdu et solitaire.

Heureusement, cette désagréable sensation ne dure jamais bien longtemps – elle se dissipe dès qu'un son magnifique parvient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Le rire d'un enfant.

.

Lelia est une petite fille solaire – Tyrion aime passer les mains dans ses boucles couleur d'or et se perdre dans ses yeux verts rieurs, il aime quand elle lui sourit et enroule ses petits bras autour de son cou avant de lui réclamer une histoire, il aime quand son regard s'illumine à l'écoute de ses récits de dragons et de chevaliers.

Il aime ce petit lionceau de tout son cœur, cette nouvelle chance qui lui a été donnée.

Qui _leur_ a été donnée.

.

Dire que leur vie est désormais un long fleuve serait un mensonge. On n'oublie pas des années de guerre et de trahisons, c'est impossible, et pourtant ils ont essayé.

On n'oublie pas un empire bâti dans l'or et les mensonges, on n'oublie pas une dynastie coulée dans le sang et la haine et c'est quelque chose que Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion ont appris dans les cauchemars et les larmes.

Les cicatrices ne s'effaceront jamais, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il leur est impossible d'être heureux.

C'est ce que leurs rêves de soleil et d'espoir leur ont appris.

.

Tous les jours, ils emmènent Lelia sur la plage, là où elle a fait ses premiers pas, et l'observent se mettre en quête de coquillages multicolores. Parfois, Cersei la prend dans ses bras et tous les trois font ensuite quelques pas dans l'eau. Ils parlent peu, dans ces instants, mais ce n'est pas bien grave – ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se dire à quel point ils sont heureux d'être ensemble.

.

L'après-midi, quand Lelia fait la sieste, Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion s'installent dans les jardins, sous leur citronnier préféré, et bavardent un peu, les yeux mi-clos. Cersei a laissé repousser ses cheveux – sa crinière de lionne a désormais retrouvé sa longueur d'antan et, si l'or se pare de quelques mèches argentées, cela n'entache en rien sa splendeur. Fascinés, Jaime et Tyrion aiment saisir quelques mèches et les tresser. Agacée, elle leur demande à chaque fois s'ils laisseront un jour ses cheveux en paix. Et, à chaque fois, ils l'embrassent sur la joue et lui répondent qu'ils l'aiment.

Alors Cersei verse quelques larmes, puis murmure qu'elle les aime aussi.

.

Lorsque le soleil disparaît à l'horizon et que les étoiles viennent illuminer le ciel couleur d'encre, Cersei et Jaime écoutent Tyrion raconter une histoire à leur lionceau, attendris, et puis c'est à eux que leur petit frère fait la lecture – peut-être leur moment préféré de la journée. Ils s'installent confortablement dans le salon et partent tous ensemble à la découverte d'autres mondes, de mondes où la lumière finit toujours par chasser les ténèbres et où le deuil n'est qu'un souvenir lointain et un peu abstrait.

Avant de rejoindre leur chambre, Cersei et Jaime serrent Tyrion contre eux et tous trois demeurent enlacés un long moment, comme pour se montrer toute l'affection qu'ils éprouvent les uns pour les autres, comme pour se promettre que rien ne les séparera jamais.

.

Leur vie trépidante de complots et de guerres à mener s'est transformée en une confortable routine – quelque chose qui aurait probablement ennuyé Tyrion, autrefois, mais c'était avant le feu, avant les cendres, avant que son cœur ne soit brisé en mille morceaux.

Cersei aurait peut-être jugé cette vie indigne de la fille de Tywin Lannister, indigne de la lionne royale qu'elle était, mais cette Cersei là a été ensevelie sous les décombres du Donjon Rouge en même temps que sa couronne. Jaime est peut-être le seul à avoir toujours aspiré à cette existence, au fond, une vie loin du souvenir d'Aerys, une vie de liberté où il peut aimer Cersei au grand jour et reconnaître la chair de sa chair.

Leur vie est simple – un ciel ensoleillé, des yeux d'enfant où se reflètent leurs espoirs.

C'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

.

Une nuit, alors qu'il a fermé les yeux depuis un moment, Tyrion est de retour dans le Donjon Rouge, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, et il marche à travers les décombres de ce qui ressemble à un rêve brisé, il est seul, seul au milieu de toutes ces pierres, de cette poussière, et de ce sang – son propre sang.

Un hurlement d'agonie remonte de ses entrailles lorsqu'il tombe à genoux devant le cadavre de Jaime dans les bras du cadavre de Cersei, et il pleure, il pleure, et...

Tyrion se réveille en sursaut, tremblant, des larmes – réelles, celles-là – dans les yeux.

Encore tremblant, il se lève sans y penser et titube jusque la chambre des jumeaux. Ils ne dorment pas lorsque Tyrion pousse la porte – ils bavardent à voix basse, à peine éclairés par la lueur des bougies. Ils se redressent aussitôt.

« Que se passe t-il ? » s'alarme Jaime en le voyant pleurer.

Il est comme un enfant terrorisé, il continue de sangloter sans parvenir à s'arrêter et c'est tout juste s'il parvient à prononcer quelques mots.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar... vous étiez morts... vous étiez morts... j'étais tout seul... »

Lorsque Cersei et Jaime, émus par sa détresse, lui ouvrent leurs bras, Tyrion n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant de grimper sur le lit et de se serrer contre eux.

« C'est fini, » lui murmure Cersei d'une voix douce. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Nous sommes vivants. »

« Nous sommes vivants, » répète Jaime. « Nous sommes ensemble. Pour toujours. »

Tyrion acquiesce et parvient à leur offrir un petit sourire à travers ses larmes.

« Pour toujours... » fait-il d'une voix faible.

Il ne leur demande pas s'il peut rester avec eux pour la nuit, pas plus qu'ils ne lui demandent s'il en a envie tant ça semble évident. Tyrion se sent en sécurité lorsqu'il s'allonge entre les jumeaux, les deux soleils de sa vie, ses lueurs d'espoir dans l'obscurité.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous aimais ? » demande t-il quand Cersei l'embrasse sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

« Une fois ou deux... » s'amuse Jaime.

« Ou peut-être trois, » poursuit Cersei.

« Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait... »

Tous trois pouffent de rire.

« On t'aime aussi, petit frère, » souffle Jaime. « Pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours, » dit Cersei sur le même ton.

Tyrion a le sourire aux lèvres quand il se rendort. Peut-être qu'il fera un nouveau cauchemar, mais ça n'a pas d'importance – Jaime et Cersei seront là pour le consoler, tout comme il sera là pour les consoler si des monstres d'or et de sang viennent hanter leurs songes.

Le jour finira par se lever et ramènera avec lui le soleil d'espoir qui éclaire leurs journées.

Le soleil d'espoir qui fait battre leurs cœurs.


End file.
